


Time after Heroics

by SpiderWisp (Perrocarne)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Post Mighty Nein, Post-Season/Series AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perrocarne/pseuds/SpiderWisp
Summary: Caleb considers where to go now that the Mighty Nein has gone their separate ways.
Kudos: 15





	Time after Heroics

Today was a good day. They have been happening more and more, and I try to remind myself, it is good to have good days. I try to remind myself that when days are bad, that doesn’t mean that the next day will be bad. I’ll always have another good day. 

It’s been a few months since it all ended. Since we stopped the war since Trent was laid into a grave since everything -- since the Mighty Nein split up and went their separate ways. Veth asked me to come with her until I wanted to go elsewhere.

We’re still in Nicodranas. Jester comes by when she has the time. Everyone does. Beau sends me letters, most of which are about as heartfelt as a burlap rug, but the sentiment is nice enough. I miss her. I miss all of them. I miss feeling like something bigger. 

Veth says I should go to teach at the Academy now that it has been … cleaned up, but it seems strange to me. So instead, I am here, babysitting Luc. I hold him on my lap and I teach him how to make strudel the way my mother taught me when I was young. I speak to him in Zemnian so that he can use that when he grows older if it ever suits him. I show him rudimentary spells that are safe for a child -- safer than his crossbow. 

I know I need to find somewhere else to live. Somewhere else to be. Time moves slowly here. I am not challenged. I think about Essek daily, yet, I don’t care to reach out after everything that happened. 

For now, I will take up the mantle of Becker and I will be Veth’s friend, Luc’s uncle, and Yeza’s hand when he needs it. Perhaps tomorrow will be a good day, and the day after that as well, and at some point, I’ll be what Veth has seen since the prison cell.


End file.
